1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and systems for the generation of electricity by the action of wind. More particularly, the present invention relates to windpower generators having a generally horizontal shaft. More particularly, the present invention relates to windpower generators in which of the arms of the windpower generator have vanes thereon which pivot by action of gravity and wind.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Wind energy generation is becoming increasingly popular as a means for producing energy. The production of energy from the motion of wind is a safe, clean and efficient power source. As the blades of the wind power generator rotate, they correspondingly rotate the shaft of a turbine so as to produce energy. This energy can be delivered for personal or commercial use. Large wind energy farms are now being built wherein a great deal of wind energy can be obtained in relatively windy area of the country.
One of the major problems associated with wind energy generators is the action of the drag of the wind on the action of the blade. For example, when one of the blades of a wind energy generator is capturing the wind another of the blades actually creates drag which inhibits the free rotation of the blades. As such, it is extremely desirable to minimize the drag on the blade during the rotation of the blades by action of the wind.
In the past, wind energy generators have not utilized the action of gravity so as to effect the minimization of drag on the blades. Since virtually all wind energy generators have the blades mounted to a horizontal shaft and which all of the blades face the wind, it is virtually impossible to minimize the action of drag without a rotation of the blades during the rotation of the shaft. In other words, when the full face of the blade faces the wind, drag will be inherent. However, if it were possible to rotate blades so that the thin edge of one of the blades faces the wind while another of the blades captures the wind, then drag can be minimized. Unfortunately, such systems for the simultaneously rotation of the individual blades during the rotation of the shaft are exceedingly complex and expensive. As such, it would be desirable to minimize the drag-producing profile of the individual blades during the rotation of the shaft so as to, accordingly, minimize drag.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to shuttered wind energy generators which adjust the orientation of the individual shutter during the rotation of the shaft of the generator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,584 describes a wind energy generator that is configurated so as to rotate about a vertical shaft. Each vane of the wind energy generator is formed of an outer stationary shutter and a movable inner shutter. The movable inner shutter is capable of pivoting about it longitudinal axis. A control mechanism is provided so as to adjust angular orientation of the movable shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,631 teaches a wind energy generating plant that is positioned on a vertical axis. A plurality of shutter assemblies are disposed in a circular orientation around each turbine assembly and are independently operable for causing wind current to be directed thereby for rotating the turbine assemblies. Five wall elements extend outwardly tangential to the periphery defined by the shutter assemblies and intercept the wind current and direct the wind currents toward the shutter assemblies. A control system for the manipulation of shutters relative to the wind conditions is also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 591,775, issued on Oct. 12, 1987, is an early patent describing the use of shutter assemblies for a windmill. The shutter assemblies are arranged about a vertical axis rotation. A mechanism is provided to control the orientation of the blades such that as the windmill rotates, the flat sides of the shutters will be presented to receive the full force of the wind. As they move rearwardly and forwardly, the shutters will gradually turn to present their edges to the wind so as to avoid any reduction in the rotation speed of the windmill. As the blades pass across the rear portions of the windmill into the direction of the wind, the blades will be turned at different angles so as to receive the wind and assist in the rotation of the windmill.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,486,143 and 6,942,454 each describe deflector panels which serve to control the volume of air which bypasses each panel so as to avoid turbulence adjacent the driving vanes of the turbine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a windpower generator which produces electrical energy by the action of wind.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a windpower generator which minimizes the drag affecting the rotation of the blades.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wind energy generator in which the orientation of the vanes of the wind energy generator are controlled by the action of wind and gravity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wind energy generator which is reliable, cost-effective and energy efficient.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.